


迷失 | 拉斯维加斯（中）

by Seraphlay



Category: Lay - Fandom, Lay zhang - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphlay/pseuds/Seraphlay
Summary: 一些插叙回忆(´͈ꄃ `͈
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	迷失 | 拉斯维加斯（中）

他第一次发现自己和别人不一样，是幼儿园的时候。

小朋友们做游戏，追逐奔跑，大汗淋漓，一起脱衣服准备冲凉，他第一次看到同性友人的胯下，他才发现自己的不同。父母的告慰，老师的关心，都无法掩盖他内心的阴霾。

少年青春懵懂时期，自己的身体也经常出现异样的燥热和悸动，学着同辈用手慰藉自己的前方，唤来的是后方花穴的瘙痒和空洞，渴望被填满，渴望被亵玩，这种近乎于变态的妄想，让他越发的自卑和孤僻，远离亲朋好友，他逐渐成了别人眼中不爱说话的孩子。

被星探挖掘，年少成名，一年365天有360都在异国他乡度过，匆忙的行程让他开心，故意让自己越加疲惫，这样就可以忘记了自己身体的与众不同，忘记自己是个异类。每当燥热心悸出现，他把自己关在跳舞房，不断练习舞姿，汗水打消了内心的欲火，不断地忍耐和压抑，但他知道远远不够，他真正渴望的，是不顾一切的发泄，在欲火里被占有被蹂躏。

“那然后呢？”

男人轻蔑的语气，仿佛事不关己。也的确事不关己，所有暧昧情愫只是自己挑起的罢了，他咬紧下唇，抬眸深情地望着眼前的男人。男人压制在他身上，把他双腿分开，架在双肩，雄性的炽热抵在淌满水的花穴上，轻柔地摩擦。

触电般的快感让小穴忍不住又泄出一汪清水，他微微喘了口气，努力平息自己不断起伏的胸口，“然后我就遇到了你。”

那场遇见是个错误。他不应该同意拍摄的，这是孽缘的开始。刻苦的锻炼让自己拥有了结实的肌肉和傲人的曲线，但下身的异样确实是他忧心忡忡的由来。如果被发现怎么办？这是内衣广告，内裤会把自己的线条暴露得清清楚楚，灯光下那一片小布能遮挡什么，男性特征后的凹陷一旦被察觉，自己就会落入无尽深渊。

但是他需要这个机会。虽然他在娱乐圈已经有点名气，但不算高挑身材的他，总被人背后议论身材像个小鸡仔，在僧多肉少的娱乐圈，他因为这种流言而错失了好几个角色的片约。他的身材一向完美，教练鼓励他，刻苦锻炼出的肌肉不应该被埋没，他应该向世人证明自己。

所以他同意了。当脱下外衣只露出内裤的时候，他的心不断颤抖。虽然已经清场，狭小的空间只留下了他和镜头后的摄影师。但摄像机咔嚓咔嚓的声响更加明显，厚重的摄像机挡住了摄影师的脸。他看着这台摄像机，努力作出性感的姿势，压抑内心的害羞，他插着腰毫无保留的展示自己傲人的身材。

“你好美。脚再分得开点。”

好羞耻，被人这样注视着自己。不要多想，眼前的摄影师是专业的，他的话不是淫秽俗语，只是叫自己怎么摆动作更符合产品特征而已。他坐下，分开双腿，感受从脚尖到胯前的火热视线。摄影师靠近拍特写，他努力夹紧腿，不想被发现有任何异样。

“现在背对我，屁股翘起来。”

呼，还有一组照片，马上就结束了。他安慰自己，按照摄影师的要求倚靠在墙上，塌下腰，撅起屁股，红色的内裤被饱满圆润的臀瓣撑起，三角裤的内端略微陷进内缝，稍一动就摩擦到阴唇，他倒抽一口气，好想伸出手把裤子拉出来，但是不行，近在咫尺的镜头，会把一切都暴露。

在这种忐忑不安下，一双大手摸上了臀部，他一下子惊呼起来。但当然是他想多了，摄影师帮他拉了拉裤子，就缩回手继续拍摄，“裤子皱了。”很简单的一句话，他却很难静下心，被触碰那一瞬的温度和触感，他感受到下身的一股暖流。他湿了。

终于，拍摄结束了。结束的时间刚刚好，如果再晚一点，湿漉漉的内裤就再也藏不住。他瞥了眼摄影师的表情，他正一丝不苟的挑选照片，露出十分专业的态度。无奈地揉了揉额间的碎发，他告诫自己，我也应该更专业一点。

因为拍摄结束的早，工作室邀请摄影师团队去吃饭，觥筹交错间，他听见摄影师暧昧的电话，对电话里的人说脱光衣服等他回来。这肮脏的话让他内心又起了波澜，他恍惚间感觉这话是对自己说的，酒精让人失神，仿佛摄影师和他通了个很长很长的电话，让他把衣服脱光，让他按摩自己地胸部，让他撸动阴茎，让他把手指放到自己后方抽插……

突然惊醒，吵醒他的是私人教练的电话。今天有课程，是发泄课程。教练作为为数不多知道他这个秘密的人，为了让他正视自己的身体，为他专门开设了发泄教程。在医生的建议下，他的身体因为压抑太久而各方面有损耗，发泄是最好的解决方式。父母的担忧，对前途的思考，多方面因素下，他答应了教练发泄课的安排。

其实很多单身艺人都有发泄课，这点无可厚非。但作为双性人，他的发泄课似乎更为特殊。双性人地身体总是得不到彻头彻尾的发泄，在尝试过亲吻、撸动等各种方法下，他最终发现，能让自己真正高潮的，还是填满花穴。但教练似乎不同意这么做，他内心深处对大明星还是尊敬的，大明星的为人处事和人品道德，无一不是他佩服的地方。他知道大明星对自己只是兄弟之情，所以他不愿意上他，在教练眼里，只有恋人之间的情爱，才可以做到最后一步。

所以每次教练都用手指，让他高潮，无论他怎样哀求，教练从来不用自身的硬挺去填满他溢水的花穴。

一如往常的课程，教练亲吻着他的双唇，吮吸他的舌头，交换唾液，探索他火热的深处。润滑剂被涂抹遍了全身，教练温柔的抚慰他的乳尖，淡茶色的突起在指尖的挑逗下硬的像小石头，微微隆起的胸脯，他感觉自己身体的异样，胸前好鼓，好像要有奶水了似的。教练的双手滑倒腰际揉捏，胯下的花茎也被包裹撸动，敏感点被抚慰着，他闭上眼，任凭娇喘脱口，“上……上我……”

像是得到指令般似的，教练翻过他的身躯，把柔软的枕头垫在他胸下，掰开他的臀瓣，舔舐淌水的花穴。花穴在唾液的浸泡下更加红肿，他轻咬阴蒂，花苞变成深红色。靠在枕头上，他情不自禁地撸动自己的花茎，感受快感一阵一阵袭来，花茎源源不断地吐出水来。

“再……再快点……”

教练双手扒开花穴，隐秘的小缝再也没有藏身之处，粘液淌满了整个下身。教练伸出舌头，狠狠地插了进去，吮吸着突起的花骨朵，在花穴里旋转舔舐，来回勾动拨弄，缩回舌头，又深深地插进去拨弄，舌尖一直在寻觅敏感点，舔舐过内壁一个又一个娇嫩的突起。

这快感太强烈，他浪叫连连，前段一个挺身，喷射出无数白浊，花穴也一个抽搐，喷洒出一滩又一滩清水。但性事还没结束，教练把他分泌的粘液涂遍了整个下身，包括后面紧致闭塞的菊穴。手指在菊穴旁边打转，时不时探进去几分。他好像意识到什么，连忙大叫，“不要了，后面不要了。”

之前也不是用过后面，但每次用都好痛，不同于花穴，菊穴不会自己分泌粘液，过于狭窄的甬道在每次被异物袭来的时候，总避免不了痛楚。

但这次好像没有痛感，娴熟的指法撩拨着他的欲望，教练抠弄着菊穴，他感觉前段的欲望再次抬头。是碰到前列腺了吧，感觉又痒又难熬，他无意间扭动起了腰部，屁股随着摆动，菊穴紧紧的吸着手指。

“不要了吗，但是它好像不让我走呢？”

这就是韩国男人的恶趣味，他无语的加紧臀部，感受手指的奸淫，“那……那你快点，哥，我是真的不行了。”手指在前列腺上按压，花茎精神抖擞地站立起来，教练俯上前去，抱住他纤细的腰部，一手撸动花茎，一手在菊穴快速的抽插。他闷哼，鼻息里发出暧昧的音色，快到了，快到了。教练用力一撸，手指狠得一插，瞬时大脑一片空白，脑海里闪过明亮的闪光灯和咔嚓声，浮现出摄影师一丝不苟的冷脸，却又淫荡轻贱的话语，他喘着叫出声来，再次射出一片白浊。

好想……被他上啊……

可能真的是坏掉了，脑子里才有这些污秽地想法。“我很恶心吧。”看着眼前的摄影师，大明星忍不住带着哭腔，“你看到我也觉得很恶心吧，我的身体，我的心，都肮脏坏了。”在袒露真话之后，大明星什么都不管了，这次拉斯维加斯之行，本来只是工作而已，最后怎么发展到这个地步的，谁知道呢？

就当它是噩梦吧，大明星继续说道，“对不起，我刚才一直让你走，因为我的身体……我的身体总是对你起反应……从昨天晚上开始就是，涨奶……我已经自己弄过了，但是还是没办法……呜……”说着说着，他泫然欲泣，肩膀不断颤抖了起来，“你就当我是变态好了，你想做什么随便你好了，不要……求你不要和别人说……”

摄影师捏着他的脸，软肉一掐变成软包子，看着他嘟着嘴的小肥脸真可爱，“下面已经自己用过了吗？怪不得这么湿……”

“呜……”被掐着脸，他偏头，难受地看着已经走到身边的教练，“哥……”

摄影师白了身边的人一眼，钳住他的下巴逼迫他看着自己，“我可以不告诉别人，”他放下扛在肩上的双腿，把炽热抵到大明星红肿的唇边。

“舔。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章有双龙  
> 接受不了的可以先叉叉哈


End file.
